Entertainment kiosks are available which rent and/or sell digital media, including but not limited to movies, television shows, music, music videos, video game software, and a wide array of additional file types and file formats.
These kiosks may deliver digital media in various ways, including but not limited to compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), download to portable storage devices, and wireless download to portable storage devices.
Kiosks that deliver discs include a delivery and return aperture, internal bins for storing the discs, and a transport mechanism for moving selected discs from their storage bins to the delivery aperture and back again. Storage bins may be located at various distances from the delivery aperture and result in a range of transport times.
During a transaction, a selected disc may be located in a bin located far from the delivery aperture compared to other bins so as to cause the transport mechanism to take longer to deliver the selected disc to the delivery aperture. The increased transport time may result in customer dissatisfaction.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a digital media item storage method which reduces transport time during a transaction.